Conventional residential washing machines typically include an internal additive storage system that stores a quantity of liquid additive (such as detergent, fabric softener, and so forth) and dispenses the additive at a defined point in the wash cycle. Certain types and brands of additives, however, are supplied to consumers in a pack, pouch, or pack form (referred to generically herein as an “additive pack”) and are typically manually dropped into the wash tub by the consumer at the appropriate point in the wash cycle. This practice requires that the consumer monitor the appliance to determine the stages of the wash cycle, and take the effort to actually deposit the additive pack in the machine at the right time, if they remember to do so. Often, the additive pack is not deposited by the consumer despite every intention to do so. Horizontal axis washing machines require pumping out the water before the consumer can open the door to deposit the additive pack, which requires refilling the machine.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a washing machine with an additive pack dispenser apparatus that automatically deposits additives at a defined time in the wash cycle without consumer intervention.